1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility vehicles and more specifically to a vehicle having a tiltable cargo box with a structure for alternately securing it in either a tilted unloading configuration or in a level transport position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility vehicle having cargo boxes are frequently used to haul various tools and materials. Frequently they are used to haul materials such as dirt, sand or bulk materials that must be unloaded by hand or shovel. Accordingly, they can most easily be unloaded if they can be tilted upwardly to dump the material or allow the operator to scrape the material from the box. These vehicles also have drive and operational components located beneath the cargo boxes, therefore requiring that the box be tilted to allow access for service and/or maintenance.
Present utility vehicles employ various mechanisms to tilt their cargo boxes. One such vehicle utilizes a hydraulic cylinder to tilt the box. A less expensive means relies upon the box being manually tilted and then secured in place with some type of rod support between the box and utility frame.
Not only must the cargo boxes be secured in a tilted orientation, they must be secured in the level or transport position during operation. This need arises to prevent the box from bounding during transport and to prevent the box from swinging or tilting when something is placed on the tailgate section. To secure the cargo box to the vehicle frame, various means, such as bungy cords and over-center latches, are utilized. However, the use of two separate devices for securing the box in its tilted or transport position requires extra manufacture, assembly and maintenance expense.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a single, inexpensive means that could be used to quickly and easily secure a cargo box in its elevated position for unloading or, alternately, secure the box in its horizontal working position for transport, thereby eliminating the need for two separate devices and the expense associated therewith.